callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1911
:For the similarly named machine gun, see M1919 Browning. The M1911 (known as the Colt .45 in the WWII-era Call of Duty games and the M1911 .45 'in the ''Modern Warfare series) is a semi-automatic handgun featured in all installments of the Call of Duty series, except for Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, Call of Duty: Roads to Victory and all DS titles except World at War, making it the most featured weapon in the series. Because of its wide use throughout the series, some players have dubbed it the 'signature weapon' of Call of Duty. Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive Campaign The Colt .45 is the standard sidearm during all American and British campaign missions. It is a very powerful weapon in close quarters, but its effectiveness over range is limited. In United Offensive, the Webley Mk IV Revolver replaces the Colt .45 as the standard sidearm in the British Campaign. Multiplayer The Colt .45 is the sidearm used by the American infantry. It has a seven-round magazine, relatively low accuracy and does average damage. It is most useful when the player does not have time to reload their primary weapon, or if their primary weapon is a bolt-action rifle and they need to engage enemies at close range. Colt .45 COD.png|The M1911 in the original Call of Duty. Colt .45 Sights COD.png|The M1911's Iron Sight. Coduom1911empty.png|Empty M1911 Call of Duty 2 Campaign The Colt .45 is again the standard sidearm during all American campaign missions. It is more powerful than the version in the original Call of Duty, doing almost 50% more damage at close range and double the damage at long range. Multiplayer The Colt .45 in Call of Duty 2 multiplayer is much weaker than in the original Call of Duty. It is still a decent pistol for use as a last resort, particularly if the player's primary weapon is out of ammo, or if the enemy is very close, but its effectiveness is severely limited over range. Image:M19112.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 2. Image:M1911iron 2.png|The M1911's Iron Sight. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The Colt .45 is the standard sidearm for American soldiers in multiplayer levels. It is handy when the player is reloading or when the player is out of ammo for their primary weapon. When the player gets eight points in a match, they get the ability to use two Colt .45 pistols at once (similar to Akimbo) in the Submachine Gun class, albeit with very limited ammunition. Once the player gets sixteen points, they get more ammunition. The dual Colt .45 pistols are very effective when enemies are close, taking out three or four enemies easily. Despite its advantages, the Colt .45 is not used often by online players, as other weapons outmatch it in terms of accuracy, damage and rate of fire. Call of Duty 3 The Colt .45 returns as the sidearm of the Allies, though only in Multiplayer mode. It has medium power (capable of killing within three-four shots) and a magazine capacity of seven rounds. However, it has a faster reload than the Walther P38, which compensates for its smaller magazine capacity. This is a weak weapon but this is compensated by its tight hip fire spread, which is very small and only changes when players jump. It also has an unusually large zoom. File:CoD3_M1911.jpg|The M1911 in Call of Duty 3. File:CoD3_M1911_ADS.jpg|Iron Sight view. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The M1911.45 possesses night sights and a seven round magazine, though SSgt. Griggs can fire his eight times. It is a starting sidearm in Hunted, Shock and Awe, The Sins of the Father, and Game Over, but also appears in War Pig, in which Marines sometimes draw it when their primary weapon runs empty while under fire. It can very rarely be found in The Bog. On the level Charlie Don't Surf, it can rarely be obtained by picking it up from dead Marines. In Safehouse, Captain Price uses an M1911 to execute Khaled Al-Asad after he is interrogated. In Sins of the Father, Victor Zakhaev use an M1911 to commit suicide after being cornered by Bravo Team. In the level Game Over, SSgt. Griggs is seen using a nickel plated M1911.45 while dragging "Soap" to safety. A nickel-plated M1911.45 can also be seen in the armory in the level F.N.G. The nickel plating led many people to think that it was a Desert Eagle. The M1911 plays an important role in Game Over, when Captain Price slides is M1911.45 across the bridge to Soap, who then proceeds to kill Zakhaev and his guards with the pistol. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M1911.45 has stats that are similar to the USP.45, except that it has a lower magazine capacity (The M1911.45 has eight rounds, where the USP.45 has 12), less muzzle climb, and higher hipfire accuracy, leading to a pistol that has a very different "feel" and playing style than the USP .45. Like the M9 and USP.45, it can be fitted with a suppressor. Weapon Attachments *Silencer Gallery M1911 MW.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Image:M1911iron_4.png|The M1911's Iron Sight. M1911 Reloading MW.png|Reloading the M1911. M1911 Supressor MW.png|The suppressed M1911. M1911 3rd Person MW.png|The nickel-plated M1911 available through modding. Nickel M1911 Reload MW.png|Reloading the nickel-plated M1911. NickelM1911.png|The nickel-plated M1911, available through mods. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The Colt M1911 appears in some of Marine Raiders missions as the player's standard sidearm. The Colt M1911 is a good weapon to draw quickly if the player's main weapon runs out of ammo. However, it is usually best to swap the pistol out for other weapons. Ammo for the Colt M1911 is not readily available, and, though the Colt M1911 is useful in close combat, the player should remember that it is not a strong weapon and takes quite a few shots to take an enemy down. The player receives the Colt M1911 in the missions Little Resistance, Hard Landing and Breaking Point. Sgt. Roebuck will sometimes draw his Colt M1911 in the campaign. It should be noted that pistols in the Campaign have much higher recoil than their Multiplayer counterparts, as well as a restricted rate of fire, which hinders their effectiveness. Multiplayer The Colt M1911 is one of the available sidearms, along with the Nambu, the Walther P-38, the Tokarev TT-33, and the .357 Magnum. As with all pistols, the Colt M1911 is best used as a last resort weapon. It is the default Second Chance pistol. Like all other non-Magnum pistols, the Colt M1911 holds eight rounds. The base damage and multipliers of the Colt .45 are exactly the same as the Nambu, Tokarev, and Walther and the Colt M1911 only differs from these pistols in minor characteristics, such as reload time, rate of fire, and accuracy of the iron sights. Choosing a pistol in World at War is purely a matter of personal preference, and no pistol can definitively be declared better than another. Nazi Zombies In Nazi Zombies, players always start with the Colt M1911. It's a decent weapon for the early rounds, but even then it often requires an entire magazine to kill a zombie. The best strategy for using the M1911 is to alternate between shooting zombies and knifing them. Shoot a zombie several times in the legs to weaken it and get 10 points per bullet, then knife them to kill them to get 130 points on top of that. This will yield far more points than either knifing or shooting alone, and will whittle down a Zombie's health from a safe distance so that the player can then kill them with one knife hit, as opposed to the three or more it would otherwise require. If a player follows this strategy, they will not need to spend points on the weapons on the walls in the starting room, and can instead save their points for a better gun in another room, or even straight from the mystery box. The Colt M1911 can still be useful as a backup weapon, or taken out whenever Insta-Kill is in effect, so that a player will not need to use up the ammo of their primary gun. Generally speaking, however, any gun is more effective than the Colt M1911, as the Colt M1911 can barely be used to even get points in later rounds, due to low magazine capacity and extremely low damage. In Der Riese, the Colt M1911 can be upgraded by using the Pack-a-Punch Machine, turning it into a re-skinned M1911 with the name "'''C-3000 b1at-ch35". The weapon fires rifle grenades instead of regular rounds, and has a six round magazine. It is similar to the Dirty Harry, but somewhat weaker. The upgraded version causes lethal splash damage, and has a much slower fire rate than the regular version. M1911 vs. C-3000 b1at-ch35 Gallery CoDWaWmp 2011-09-11 13-34-16-92.png|The M1911 in World at War. CoDWaWmp 2011-09-11 13-34-19-07.png|Iron sight. CoDWaWmp 2011-09-11 13-34-22-70.png|Reload. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The DS version of the Colt .45 is essentially the same as the console versions, with the same accuracy, power, and recoil. The pistol looks similar to the one in ''Call of Duty 2'' with a similar looking grip safety. The DS version also holds seven rounds unlike the console and PC version, which holds eight. The Colt. 45 can fire as quickly as the player can pull the trigger button. There are two on the DS, and the player can rapidly push both, gaining a rate of fire higher than any of the automatic weapons in the game. However this tactic makes aiming impossible and will empty the magazine in less than a second. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the Colt .45 is the standard sidearm for the American faction. Like in Singleplayer, it holds seven rounds in the magazine which, coupled with decent damage and moderate recoil, make it an overall good sidearm. M1911_DS.jpg M1911_Sights_DS.jpg Call of Duty: ZOMBIES The Colt .45 is the starting weapon in the iPod game. It is rather weak and only good for the first few rounds. Because of the slow rate of fire and small magazine size, it is best swapped out as soon as possible, unless being kept for Pack-a-Punching. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Simon Riley uses a silenced M1911 on the first assault on Roba's Compound. He also uses it to injure one of Roba's men, and then tortures the man for information. Simon Riley 3 MW2G.png|Riley armed with a Silenced M1911 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The M1911 .45 that Soap has in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' is the same one which was used to kill Imran Zakhaev during the mission Game Over in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It can be seen in Cliffhanger in Soap's holster. In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission The Gulag, Soap gives it back to Captain Price saying "This belongs to you, sir." This is a reference to the aforementioned mission Game Over in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In Just Like Old Times, it is visible on Price. The M1911 .45 is also visible in Takedown, where it is used by a Militia member to threaten Alejandro Rojas' assistant. The M1911 .45 can be seen in the holsters of people from the various factions in-game. However, it can only be used in the bonus level, Museum, from the case in the first room (with Shepherd, Cliffhanger/Contingency, and the Takedown/The Hornet's Nest showcases, etc.), although it can be seen being wielded in Loose Ends. When firing with an empty magazine, the player will appear to bring the weapon to his side instead of the usually instant weapon swap. The Colt .45 is one of three guns only usable in Singleplayer (the other two being the Dragunov and W1200). Multiplayer In Multiplayer, a player using a sniper rifle as their primary weapon will have an unusable M1911 .45 handgun in a holster on either their belt or side. M1911 MW2.png|The M1911 as it appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 M1911_Iron_Sights_MW2.png|Iron sight M1911_Firing_MW2.png|The M1911 being fired M1911_Reloading_MW2.png|Reloading the M1911 Militia Drops M1911 MW2.jpg|The M1911 the Militia member drops in Takedown 400px-MW2Soap.jpg|Captain "Soap" MacTavish climbing up the mountain with a holstered M1911 pistol 01 M1911 Colt .45.png|The M1911 in Just Like Old Times Ghillie Sniper Holstered M1911 MW2.jpg|A dead Ghillie sniper with a holstered M1911 Call of Duty: Black Ops The M1911 is mostly the same as its previous versions; packing high damage at close ranges, but low damage and fair idle sway beyond. Its iron sights are near-identical to that of the World at War version. There are two different possible appearances of the M1911: in Campaign, it has its standard parkerized finish appearance, while in Multiplayer and Zombies, it uses a nickel-plated finish. Campaign It is the standard sidearm of the USMC and CIA in the campaign. It can be seen first in "S.O.G." where it is used by a Marine who is struck by an artillery shell as Hudson is transported to the bunker. This is also when it first becomes available. In Victor Charlie, the player uses the M1911 found on the floor of the Huey where the mission starts. It is used to kill the Viet Cong who killed the pilots of the Huey. It remains with the player throughout the initial, stealthy part of the mission until Mason detonates the C4, where it is replaced by a Commando and a WA2000. However, the Wii version retains the M1911 instead of the WA2000. The M1911 later appears in the mission WMD. It is given to the player with a silencer attached in the first building, and can be swapped out for a Soviet weapon for use in breaching the next building. After the SR-71 sequence, it is replaced by a Crossbow with Variable Zoom. Multiplayer The M1911 is a selectable secondary weapon in Black Ops. It is an unlocked pistol at level 1 along with the Makarov and ASP in the default classes. It takes three shots to kill an enemy at close range and five shots to kill an enemy at medium to long range. All three sidearms have the same damage and multipliers. What sets them apart is that the ASP has a higher max firecap, lower recoil and faster reload and swap time, while the Makarov has a slightly larger magazine capacity (albeit with a lower Extended Magazine capacity). This means the Makarov is superior, capacity-wise, to the M1911 with most attachments. However, the M1911 with Extended Magazines gives it more ammunition than all other starting pistols, though at later levels it should be replaced by CZ75, as when the latter is used with Extended Mags, it has a 18 round capacity, superior to any other pistol. However, the M1911's recoil is more predictable and can be easier to manage than the CZ75's recoil, which can throw off a player's aim. Without attachments, the M1911 is inferior to all other handguns. The ASP has the same amount of ammo, but a faster firing rate, reload, and draw time. The Makarov and CZ75 have higher capacity, and the Python has higher damage. Dual Wield is a very effective attachment for the M1911 as it effectively gives the weapon a significantly faster switch speed while also increasing the fire rate cap of the M1911 from 625 RPM to 937.5 RPM. However, despite added benefits, the ASP still remains superior with a much faster reload and slightly faster switch speed. This weapon is also used in the "One in the Chamber" Wager Match game mode as the only available weapon, along with the knife. The M1911 is also the default pistol for the Second Chance perk, as it is used in Second Chance if the player does not have a handgun as their secondary weapon, or is using one with Dual Wield or Full-Auto Upgrade. Zombies The M1911 is the starting weapon in all Zombie maps (with the exception of Dead Ops Arcade) with 8 bullets loaded in the first magazine and 32 in reserve. It functions exactly as it does in World at War. ''It is the weakest weapon available, and is only good for the first few rounds. Although it is very ineffective at killing, it can be used for generating points for the first rounds, though with the lack of reserve ammo and inability to buy more ammo off the wall, it runs out of ammo very shortly. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine it is renamed the "'Mustang & Sally'". This upgrade gives it the Dual Wield attachment, firing grenades instead of regular bullets at the cost of the individual magazine size decreased to 6 and a decreased firecap. The grenades are quite powerful, being a one-hit kill as far as into round 17, provided the projectile as well as the splash damage hits. The M1911 can't be obtained from the wall or from the Mystery Box; it can only be obtained upon spawning. M1911 vs. Mustang & Sally Attachments *Upgraded Iron Sights *Extended Magazines *Dual Wield *Suppressor Gallery M1911_1st_Person_BO.png|The M1911 M1911_Singleplayer_1st_Person_BO.png|The M1911 in singleplayer (Notice that it is not nickel-plated) M1911_Cocking_BO.png|Cocking the Singleplayer M1911 M1911adsBO.jpg|Iron sights ColtDW.png|The M1911's unique Dual Wield icon in Create-A-Class 2.0 M1911 reload Blops.png|Reloading a Suppressed M1911 M1911_Dual_Wield_BO.png|Dual Wield M1911s M1911dualwieldreload.jpg|Reloading Dual Wielded M1911s M1911_Side_View.png|Side view of an M1911 M1911 stats.jpg|The M1911's stats Trivia ''General *The M1911 is the weapon with the most appearances in Call of Duty games, appearing in all except Finest Hour and World at War Final Fronts, and in the non-WWII DS games. A close follower is the STG-44, which does not appear in Modern Warfare 2 and Finest Hour. ''Call of Duty'' *In Call of Duty, while aiming down the sights, it is not possible to see the front sight. The same is true with the TT-33. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One *When using the sights in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One one may notice a small gap in the textures on the left side of the hammer, allowing one to see through the weapon. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *Lt. Vasquez can be seen using this pistol when he runs out of ammo or executing an enemy after performing a hand-to-hand combat take-down. *If the "give all" cheat is used in "Safehouse", an M1911 with much greater zoom than normal can be obtained. *The M1911 is the pistol which kills the three named Four Horsemen. Khaled Al-Asad is executed by Captain Price wielding an M1911, Victor Zakhaev kills himself with an M1911, and John "Soap" MacTavish kills Imran Zakhaev with the M1911 Price slides to him. *During the beta, the gun was called "M1911 Colt .45". *The nickel plated M1911's texture is of much higher quality than that of the standard M1911 seen in the majority of the game. *When Khaled Al-Asad is executed by Price with an M1911, the firing sound of the Desert Eagle is used for dramatic effect. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' *The M1911 In World at War (DS) is silver, unlike the traditional black in most Call of Duty games. This is similar to the M1911 that SSgt. Griggs uses in Game Over in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and the Mulitplayer M1911 in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. *When the player upgrades the M1911 in Der Riese, and has no other weapon, he will pull out a second one instead of having no gun. *It has the same firing sound as the Nambu, TT-33, Walther P38, and .357 Magnum on the Wii version of the game. *If read correctly the numbers and letters in the Pack-A-Punched version of the Colt M1911 seem to read "Biatches", a slang term for bitch. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES *When reloading the M1911 with a magazine that is not empty, the player will reload the same as when the M1911 is empty in Call of Duty: World at War. *The fire rate of the M1911 is slower than the M1911's fire rate in Call of Duty: World at War. *It apears that the upgrated M1911 in the iPod version does not harm the player. The same goes for the WunderWaffe DG-2. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *There is a noticeable delay during the empty reload sequence. This can be counter-acted by pressing the reload button before the auto-reload. *In "Museum", the only level in the game that allows the player to use the M1911, it is not treated like the rest of the sidearms in that the player's movement is slower while aiming down the sights, which is similar to movement when ADS is used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *In Museum, the hammer appears to be stuck on half-cock while the player is using it. *When the M1911 is out of ammo, it has a different and slower holstering animation. *In Museum, if the player points the gun at a friendly just before the empty reload sequence cuts in, the gun will not reload. *The M1911 has the same firing sound as the USP .45. *When the player sprints with the M1911, it completely disappears. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *It is the only gun in Zombies mode to have two different Pack-a-Punched names (C-3000 b1at-ch35 in World at War, and Mustang and Sally in Black Ops). *The achievement, "Sally Likes Blood" is a reference to the M1911 on the cover-art for the game. *In the Wii version, the player holds the M1911 with one hand, just like all of the pistols due to Wii Twist. *In Zombies, if the player gets downed in Solo and has bought Quick Revive, the player receives the upgraded version of the M1911, Mustang and Sally, while being revived. This will not apply if the player has a Ray Gun, Winter's Howl, Wave Gun, Ballistic Knife, Python or CZ75. *When the player uses a pistol with either a Dual Wield or Full-Auto attachment, or has a secondary weapon other than a pistol, such as a launcher, and he goes into Second Chance, the player will instead receive the default M1911 with no attachments. *The reload sound uses the same file as that from World at War. *The Dual Wield M1911 on Multiplayer has a unique empty reload. During an interview with the Treyarch developers, one of the developers discussed the fact that they had been taught how soldiers reload their handgun one-handed, which is what it was based on in the game. Dual Wield M1911s also have a unique draw animation. *M1911's firing sound is different on Wii version. *The Ascension scientists in Executive Order, WMD, and Rebirth all have M1911s holstered that use the World at War model. *If the player is using the M1911 automatically given to them when they are in Second Chance, the player's death will not show up on their combat record for the M1911's stats. *On the mission "Victor Charlie" Mason starts out with a M1911 that looks like the M1911 in Modern Warfare 2. Modern Warfare 3 *After Soap says " Makarov...knows...Yuri" and dies; Price places the m1911 used to kill Imran Zakaev in Call of Duty 4 on Soaps lifeless chest. Videos Video: M1911 Montage|An overview of the M1911 in World at War. Video:M1911 Pistol - All Attachments Weapon Guide Series (Call of Duty®: Black Ops)|All Attachments Showcase for Call of Duty: Black Ops. ru:M1911 Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Modern Warfare 3 Weapons